The Devil fall for love
by Azela chan
Summary: Una noticia en el periodico,un antiguo amor,un mago rubio y una malvada conspiración;¿Conseguirá un dragón hacer caer al Diablo?" YAOI


The Devil fall for love 

Hola soy Kôji Sakurazuka , escritor de este fic (parida) de Harry Potter. Esto es un fic pura y duramente YAOI así que si no te gusta este tema es que eres un tonto y no deberías estar leyendo esto. Para los iluminados a esta sagrada religión del yaoi sean bienvenidos y disfruten de la lectura. Este fic va dedicado a Carmin, Yamako chan, Paula chan y Tomyko chan también . Ah, decir que los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling...pero los originales si

**La noticia**

Era un día de las vacaciones de verano, un poco antes de que comenzara el sexto curso en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

La familia Malfoy tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente, Lucius leía "El Profeta" prestando poca atención a las noticias banales que invadían la mayoría del periódico, Narcissa leía "Corazón de bruja" mientras comía un bollo de pasas y Draco repasaba la carta que le habían enviado desde Hogwarts con el inventario con los materiales para este curso que venía.

-Draco, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon para comprar el material para el colegio-dijo Lucius sin apartar la vista del periódico

-Gracias padre-contestó su hijo tomando un bollo con crema de calabaza de uno de los platos.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, pero, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, el señor Malfoy posó su atención en una foto de un artículo no muy extenso: en dicha foto aparecía un hombre, vestido con un kimono, llevaba el pelo muy largo y al parecer blanco, era bastante delgado, sus ojos miraban al suelo y una expresión de profunda tristeza estaba tatuada en su rostro delicado, el cual parecía el de un precioso muñeco de porcelana. Dos mujeres posaban junto a él, una de ellas, de sonrisa infantil y mona de cara, con un vestido bastante original, no dejaba de saludar en la foto; la otra mujer tenia claramente el cabello negro y largo y era bastante sexy, lucía una sonrisa sensual y saludaba a la cámara.

Lucius se atragantó con el té al ver la fotografía y comenzó a toser, pero pronto su atención volvió a concentrarse en ella, mirándola con ojos desorbitados

¿ Qué ocurre querido¿Qué has visto-pregunto Narcisa a su marido

¡ Cállate-respondió este dejando de una pieza a su mujer y su hijo

El señor Malfoy leyó el artículo como si le fuese la vida en ello:

"Grandes noticias para el Colegio Hogwarts

Es bien sabido por todos nosotros que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería no tiene muy buena reputación en cuanto a profesores de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se refiere, pero este año su director, Albus Dumbledore, ha apostado fuerte y ha contratado a uno de los magos más poderosos y aclamados de todos los tiempos, una rareza oriental venida directamente desde Kyoto, Japón: nada más y nada menos que al señor Ryuji Shinkage, alto maestro en lo que a Artes Oscuras se refiere, y en magia en general.

El señor Shinkage estudió precisamente en Hogwarts, donde fue toda una celebridad y fue descrito como genio.

Se decía que había muerto hace unos 16 o 17 años, despeñado por un barranco por un mago aun sin identificar.

Pero según dicen sus queridas hermanas, con las cuales vive actualmente, la señorita Yamako y la señorita Kasumi, el señor Shinkage solamente permaneció en una especie de estado catatónico después de aquel desafortunado incidente, pero que esta recuperado y que por ese motivo Dumbledore ha requerido sus servicios.

Así pues los alumnos de Hogwarts este año tienen muy buena suerte. Desde la redacción de "El profeta" damos la bienvenida al señor Shinkage."

Lucius apenas podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, sus ojos brillaban mientras no dejaban de mirar fijamente la foto. Narcissa y Draco le observaban claramente preocupados, el señor Malfoy no solía reaccionar así ante nada, por lo que aquella noticia debía ser realmente importante para él.

Lucius salió de la habitación a gran velocidad, aún aferrando fuertemente el periódico entre sus manos, y fue a su dormitorio, se puso frente a la chimenea y se dispuso a "llamar" a uno de sus amigos del colegio: el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

El hombre de cabello negro y lamido contestó con bastante rapidez a la "llamada", su rostro pronto hizo su aparición entre las llamas de la chimenea

-Ah hola Lucius, qué agradable sorpresa¿A qué debo este honor?

-Severus, dime la verdad¿ Es cierto que Ryuji Shinkage va a ir a vuestra escuela como profesor?

-Ah veo que las noticias vuelan, así es Lucius, Ryuji va a venir aquí

¿Y por qué demonios no me has avisado de esto antes-claramente perturbado

-Lucius...pensé que no sería adecuado que te enteraras...ya sabes lo que ocurrió hace 17 años, no creo que sea oportuno que veas a Ryuji después de lo que pasó

El hombre de cabello rubio platino miro al suelo pensativamente, Snape pudo apreciar su semblante triste, algo realmente raro en su compañero

-Pero...yo...

-Además Lucius, eres un mortífago ahora...¿Qué crees que pensaría Ryuji sobre eso eh-le espetó

El señor Malfoy se quedó estático ante aquella afirmación

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie por qué me uní al Lord Oscuro

-Lo se pero aún así...Ryuji acabaría más destrozado de lo que ya está

Lucius apartó nuevamente la mirada y quedó en silencio

-Pero...si aún después de todo deseas ver a Ryuji, le diré a Dumbledore que te deje asistir a la cena de inauguración del curso escolar

La cara del rubio se iluminó

¿De verdad?

-Si...pero ve bien arreglado, que Ryuji no te ha visto en 17 años

-Eso no es problema...gracias Severus

-No hay de que, te comprendo bien. Hasta más ver Lucius

-Adiós Severus

El señor Malfoy acabó la conversación y volvió al comedor con su mujer y su hijo

¿Qué ha pasado Lucius-preguntó Narcissa con su insoportable voz aguda

-Nada mujer, sólo una noticia del Ministerio que necesitaba comprobar-le quitó importancia al asunto-bueno Draco, entonces mañana vamos al callejón Diagon

-Si padre, como tu digas-sonrió Draco, adoraba que su padre lo acompañara, lo admiraba

Lucius se dedicó a terminar su desayuno, observado con suspicacia por su esposa.

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma**: Holas de nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo fic este es el primero de Harry que publico y no es mío es de mi querido hermanito Koji que me permitio publicarlo aquí espero que les guste y porfi mandeme reviews para saber si les gusta o no el fic si no mi hermanito no me dara los demas capitulos buaaaaa ...

Cuídense mucho

Nuriko


End file.
